The Trouble of a Hedgehog Couple
by SonamyAngel8168
Summary: Amy is heartbroken when Sonic unmeaningly tells her he doesn't need her in his life, which results in her ignoring him as much as possible. But when Sonic's life is in jeaporady, will she be able to fight her feelings for him? Will she forgive him?
1. 1 Lightning Strikes the Heart

_**1. Lighting Strikes the Heart**_

_**AMY'S P.O.V.**_

As I stumbled along the cracked and worn road, I reflected on what had just happened.

_**MINUTES EARLIER…**_

"Amy, get out of here!" he bellowed at me.

"But what about you?" I shouted back over the loud humming of the machinery. "You're going to get hurt!"

"It doesn't matter! Just go!" Sonic glared at me as he dodged one of the robots.

"But I have to stay and help you!" I argued, summoning my Piko Piko Hammer.

"I don't need you, or your help!" he yelled, running forward and pushing me to the ground. He quickly turned and ran back before the robot could hit him.

I dropped my hammer and stared ahead, leaning on my arms and feeling the blood drip down my face. The whole world seemed to slow down. "You … You don't need me..?" I tried the words myself, just to make sure I'd heard right.

"No!" Sonic paused for a minute, looking slightly taken aback and hurt himself. Then he shook his head quickly and snarled at me angrily. He truly looked wild. "**GO!**"

Tears fell from my eyes as I clambered up and ran. My mind screamed at me. _Run, run! It doesn't matter where you go, just run!_

I ran. I focused on the path ahead. I didn't care about anything else apart from getting away from _him_. Each second my legs spent pumping seemed like an eternity, and I was getting tired.

_**NOW…**_

There were several bumps on the road. The concrete had cracked and made mounds. I tripped again and again. And I fell. But I didn't care – I pulled myself up and ran more and more. My breath was catching in my throat, I had a bad stitch, and it felt like my knees were becoming jelly. Still, I went on. On and on, though I wasn't sure where. I didn't _care _where. I could still hear the distant bangs and clashes of metal hitting the ground. Sonic must've been getting them pretty good. _Sonic…_ I shivered and squeezed my eyes shut, mixed tears falling from my eyes… Angry and sorrowful tears. I suddenly lost the will to run any further. I was far enough from the battlefield… I was safe… I curled up on the side of the road, using my jean jacket as a blanket, and my bag as a pillow. It wasn't very comfortable, but it would do. I shivered as it started to rain. I was exhausted. Slowly, I closed my eyes. Slowly, I drifted off. Slowly, I was pulled into a deep, sound slumber.#

**_THE NEXT MORNING..._**

When I woke up, I was still on the side of the road. The bangs and clashes had stopped - the fight had probably ended long ago. Gingerly, I stood up and paced down the road steadily to the center of Station Square. It was just dawn - the streets weren't very active at this time of the morning. A few cars whizzed past here and there. No surprise. They needed to get to work. I sighed sleepily and wrapped my arms around myself, my head down. It was still cold and wet. Still, I walked on. My apartment was only a few streets away now, I had enough energy to make it. Suddenly, I was hit by a huge gust of wind. How... Abnormal. I paused and looked around me. Nothing there... So what was that? It didn't matter. I headed toward my apartment, faster now. Something was giving me the shivers, and I knew I had to get inside. As I stood on the outside the block, I sighed. I opened the door and walked inside. There was a long flight of stairs. Gradually, I made my way up the stairs. 1st floor, 2nd floor, 3rd floor, 4th floor, 5th floor, 6th floor, 7th floor... 8th floor. I was exhausted when I got to my door. Not because I was lazy, obviously. The events last night had just knocked it out of me. Clumsily, I fiddled in my pocket for my room key. I thrust it into the lock, and heard stirrings from inside. Ah, good old Blaze. She was always there to look after my apartment if I wasn't there. I peeped through the keyhole to see her already ignited hands.

"Who's there?" she hissed. It was just like her to be up and ready at this time in the morning.

"It's just me, Blaze.." I yawned.

She quickly put the fires out. "Amy! Where've you been, Baka?" she asked indignantly.

"Just... Out," I wasn't tired anymore. I should've known I'd be confronted with a quick game of 20 questions from her. Sometimes Blaze was too caring. That was her problem. Though, she was like me. It was probably why we were such good friends.

"You don't sound very happy Amy..." Blaze mused. "You don't look too good either. Come on, it's too early for you to be up like this. You should get to bed."

"I'm fine, Blaze. I just..." I stopped halfway through my sentence and swayed. Blaze shook her head and frowned at me.

"Come on, you. Go and lie down." She stepped over to the couch and fluffed up the cushions. Then she got the old Afghan blanket from the back of it and threw it over the seat. "Look, I just made this all nice and comfy for you. Make the most of it. _Now_."

I hesitated.

"NOW, AMY!" Blaze growled, furious.

"Okay, okay!" I knew it wasn't a good idea to object any longer so I tried to shush her down while I walked to the couch and lay down.

"You should sleep. I know what happened last night. It wasn't good of you to just stay like that. You should've gotten out of there as soon as you could," Blaze stated.

"Shut up, Blaze. I don't want to talk about it."

"But, really-"

I whirled on her. "_**I SAID, LEAVE IT ALONE!**_" I pulled the afghan blanket over me, hoping that somehow I could shut the world away. I peeped from underneath and saw that Blaze's ears were flattened and her eyes were wide.

"Oh... Okay... I guess I'll be off then..." she took her set of keys from off the coffee table, shaking a little. "Bye, Amy..."

I didn't answer, so she glanced at me and sighed, shaking her head. She tried once more, quieter this time. "Bye, Amy."

Still, I did not answer. I was too stubborn. I got back under the blanket and waited. I heard the front door shut quietly, and footsteps down the stairs.

"Hmf..." I huffed. Then, my eyes got heavier and heavier. I couldn't help but close them. And slowly, the world drifted away. When I started to dream, the picture of someone's face obscured my mind.

_Sonic..._ I thought, hurt and angry. And then the rest was silence.

**Me: Oh, by the way, all characters are older. Here's a list of ages (these ages will apply for all of my stories, by the way!):**

**Sonic: 23. ****Amy: 21. ****Tails: 19. ****Cream: 18. ****Blaze: 21. ****Rouge: 25. ****Shadow: (UNKNOWN). ****Knuckles: 25.**

**Anyway, R&R People! Send me your feedback, and I'll love you forever! *cough cough***

**Shenzi: Or I'll hate you forever, and I'll hunt you down and kill you!**

**Me: o.O ... She actually will people... Listen to Shenzi! My fan character knows all!**

**Shenzi: Which reminds me, Anna, why am I not in this story?**

**Me: ^.^ ... Umm, well, you see Shenzi...**

**Shenzi: *Growls and turns demon form***

**Me: READ AND REVIEW! *runs screaming***


	2. 2 God of Pain

_**2. God of Pain**_

_**Sonic's P.O.V.**_

As I looked into her sweet and innocent face, I felt that familiar _pang _in my chest as I always did when I laid eyes on her. She had that same angelic aura around her, like a golden shimmering halo, wrapped around her figure. I realised that she really did care and wanted to help, when I looked into her soft jade eyes. But the robot I was up against was too dangerous for Amy. If I let her stay, she would end up getting hurt, and I couldn't let that happen. If anything happened to Amy, I would die. I really would. So I had to make her leave somehow. But gentle talking wasn't going to help. I couldn't get through to her unless I did something very harsh. I had to make her go by force – the hard way. And as I said those words, my heart ached and my chest felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly. Though I had to ignore it.

"Amy, run! Get outta here while you still have a chance!" I shouted.

"I can't leave you, Sonic! You're going to get hurt!" she cried back.

"It doesn't matter about me! You're my main priority, and I can't let you get hurt! Go!"

"NO! I'm going to stay and help you, whether you like it or not, Sonic!" she said loudly to me, summoning her hammer.

This was the hard part. Doing my best to ignore the pain in my chest, I tried to throw as much anger and loathing into my voice as I could.

"I don't need you," I exhaled sharply as my heart throbbed painfully. "Or your help, for that matter!" I ran over to her, turned her round and gave her a gentle push, to help her get a decent run off. I didn't mean for the force of the shove to knock her over – but it did. She fell onto her hands and knees, banging her head against a rock on the way. She turned her head to look up at me, and I could see the blood dripping down her face, slowly. Her eyes were full of shock – and hurt. I jumped and she rolled over as the robot fired one of its claws at us. Then she spoke, very quietly.

"You… Don't need me? I'm useless in your life?" Amy paused. "A waste of space?"

I felt like I was dying as I said what I did. "No, I don't need you." My breath caught in my throat for a minute. Then I yelled angrily, snarling. "**GO!**"

She went. She got to her feet and ran. As I watched her get smaller and smaller, I reached out a hand helplessly. "Amy…"

Then I heard the unmistakable screech of metal against metal behind me, and that woke me up. Wiping Amy from my mind, I circled the robot. This tin-can had made me betray the most important thing in my life, and I was going to make sure it paid for that. It took another shot at me, but I was quick on my feet. Using its arms as steps, I jumped onto each one until I was high in the air, and then I landed a clean blow to its head. It wobbled loosely, and I smiled to myself, giving it another kick. I landed on the ground and noticed that the head was only being held in place by a single wire now. Grinning, I spin dashed into the body of the robot – but I didn't leave so much as a dent. Usually, I'd be able to slice clean through. Retreating slightly, I frowned. I wasn't strong enough to even make a hole? So what was? Then, I had a brilliant idea. The only thing powerful enough to penetrate it was… Itself. I gave the body another spin dash and the head rolled off. Looking at the space where it once was, I now noticed a nice gap in the neck. A perfect entrance to the main control mechanism. Jumping into the air again, I positioned myself to land inside of the body. As I fell inside, I didn't make a noise. I smiled and made myself comfortable as I could feel the robot looking for me, sussing out where I could be. I smirked. If I didn't give it some clue as to where I was, I would be here all night, and that wouldn't be any fun. I gave it a swift kick, and it jumped. I leant back casually and waited. Suddenly, a robot claw smashed through the wall behind me. It would have probably taken my head clean off my shoulders if I hadn't dodged in time. I whistled.

"Whoo, you're a feisty one!"

I laughed as more claws smashed through the walls, leaving big wholes all over. I pulled myself out of the neck hole and whistled again, giving the metal chest a pat. I jumped just as one of the mechanical hands reached inside the neck and pulled out a decent amount of wiring. Fuse sparks fired everywhere. The robot stumbled to the edge of the cliff and stayed there, swaying. I sauntered over to it and gave it a light tap on the chest with my foot. It fell off the edge and I peeped my head over to watch as it hit the water. I smiled and looked at the sky. It was morning already. I walked casually on the road Amy ran off on, wondering where she was. Then, I saw Station Square stretched in front of me. I walked past Twinkle Park, and stopped dead. Amy was a few feet in front of me, walking home herself. Scared that she might see me, I dashed past at Sonic Speed, leaving a trail of wind. I ran all the way until I got to my house. Picking up the spare key from under the mat, I studied it and sighed. I was constantly losing house keys. Chuckling, I placed it into the lock, opened the door and walked into the hall way. Locking the door, I went into the kitchen and made a grilled cheese sandwich.

When I had eaten, I went into the lounge and turned on the TV. Already, the media was at the scene where I had the battle with the robot. I listened to what the news reporter had to say.

'_It is said that moments earlier, Sonic the Hedgehog, world famous hero, was here, fighting a killer robot that was threatening the city. We have no pictures or video footage of the live battle, but we hope to get some insight of any witnesses. Stay tuned, as later we may be able to interview Sonic.'_

I laughed at the reporter. If the media came to my door, I certainly wasn't going to answer any questions. I walked down to the basement where I kept all my gym equipment. It was good to stay fit. Picking up a weight, I exercised my arms for a few minutes. I would do some more working out later on. I went upstairs to my bedroom and got into bed without changing. I would be getting up in a few hours without much chance to sleep anyway, so what was the point? As I closed my eyes, an image of a beautiful girl instantly popped into my head. I thought of her sunny laughter and lovely face. Her name was…

Amy Rose.

**Me: Read and Review, like I said before!**

**Shenzi: Or I seriously will kill you. LISTEN TO MY MISTRESS!**

**Me: Mistress! YAY! You've never called me that before!**

**Shenzi: Shut it, Anna. As I said, I will kill you.**

**Me: And you don't want that to happen.**

**Shenzi: No, you don't. So, Anna, care to share about what's happening in the next chapter of your fabulous story?**

**Me: Well, Sonic– What am I saying? You have to read to find out!**

**Shenzi: Heh heh, you were this close. *pinches fingers together***

**Me: I know, but don't expect it to happen again! So, Read and Review, now that I'm saying it for the third time!**

**Shenzi: *points machine guns at readers* Or you know what fate awaits you…**

**Me: ^.^ … Good old Shenzi! Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. 3 Hate

**Me: Hey! Guess what… I got over my writers' block… IN A COUPLE OF HOURS! Booyah, baby! That's a record!**

**Shenzi: ._. … Have a medal for your efforts (!)**

**Me: You, shut up. I deserved that.**

**Shenzi: Psh, whatever.**

**Me: *gets the paper Shenzi was created on and holds a rubber to her head* Shenzi.**

**Shenzi: *screams* Okay, okay, you have my humblest apologies Ma'am! Here, really do have a medal! *puts medal around Anna's neck***

**Me: . … Thank you. Now, on with the story!**

**Shenzi: WAIT! You forgot to say something in the 1****st**** AND 2****nd**** chapter! So, I'm going to make you say it 3 times! *holds gun to Anna's head***

**Me: Huh? What? *sweatdrops***

**Shenzi: D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R! *flicks barrel***

**Me: Oh! I remember now!**

**Shenzi: Get on with it. 3 times, remember!**

**Me: ^.^ … I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to SEGA. I only own Shenzi, who's kinda my sidekick.**

**Shenzi: Again. *pushes gun further to her head***

**Me: o.O … I do not own any of the characters in the story, because they belong to SEGA. I only own Shenzi.**

**Shenzi: And, last time…**

**Me: ¬.¬ … I don't own any characters in the story unfortunately, because SEGA created them. How unfair! I only own this spoilt brat, Shenzi.**

**Shenzi: WHY YOU LITTLE…**

**Me: On with the story, people!**

_**3. Hate**_

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

_**At Amy Rose's Apartment…**_

Amy stretched as she climbed off the couch, and looked around. It was another boring day, with nothing to do. Her stomach gave a small growl, and she yawned.

"Breakfast time…" she walked into the kitchen and examined her cupboards. _Hmm, nothing to eat?_ She reached up to the top shelf, struggling a little. She huffed. _I knew I shouldn't have shelves that high installed…_ She went over to the table and got a chair, propping it against one of the surfaces. She climbed onto it, and then pulled a box of Frosted Flakes off of the shelf. Putting the chair back, she rattled the box. As she walked over to the refrigerator, she did a few mini dance steps, shaking the box of cereal to the beat again. She sang.

"I'm a… Sex Pixie!" she giggled and got out a bottle of milk. After she poured the milk and cereal into a bowl, she walked back into the lounge, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. Amy watched the news intently as she munched her breakfast slowly. She listened to the reporter carefully. Amy knew that most times the media spouted rubbish, but they were going over the events that occurred the previous night.

'_Last night, world famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog was here, battling against a killer robot. It is said that the robot was over 10ft tall. We have no evidence or live footage of what really happened, but we will try to gather more and more witness accounts as we can. This morning, we are on our way to Sonic's house, to see if he will give us any insight on what happened last night.'_

Amy scoffed. Sonic wouldn't breathe a word to the media – he hated them. She watched them knock on his front door and frowned slightly as he stepped out, towel around his shoulders. Seeing him made her mood instantly drop.

'_Mr Hedgehog? We have a few questions, if you please.'_

Sonic glared. "Nope." He slammed the door in their faces, making Amy shake her head. She normally would've laughed at this typical behaviour from Sonic, but she was sick of him right now. The TV got her attention again as the reporter sighed. Amy scowled. It was more of a dreamy sigh, rather than a disappointed sigh.

'_As you can see, we were unsuccessful on talking to Mr Sonic at this current time. We will update as soon as we can, and we will record more events as they occur.'_

Switching the TV off, Amy walked into her bedroom and set to work choosing an outfit. She had ditched the red dresses and hairbands years ago. Finally, she settled for a black jean skirt, leggings, and a pink tank top that matched her now shoulder-length quills. Running a brush through them, she applied some mascara and then pulled some black heeled boots. Amy sighed – there really was nothing to do today. _Perhaps I could give Cream or Rouge a ring? They're always enthusiastic about shopping, and I'm bored._ She tried Cream first.

Cream answered tiredly. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Cream."

"_Morning, Amy." _Cream yawned. _"I saw the news, by the way."_

"Oh, you did, huh? That's good."

"_Sonic sure was brave."_

"Yeah." Amy wanted to get off the subject of Sonic as soon as possible. "Anyway, that's not why I called…"

"_Mmm? What's the problem?"_

"Well, I just wondered if you wanted to come shopping…"

"_I'm sorry Amy, but I'm very busy right now. My mom left me in charge of the house while she's away."_

"Oh. Sure. Sorry, Cream."

"_Amy… Is everything okay? You sound…" _Cream wavered.

"I'm fine, Cream. Bye."

Amy hung up before Cream even had the chance to reply. Next, she tried Rouge. Rouge was always her last resort. The phone rang for what seemed an eternity to Amy.

"_Hey, Rouge the Bat here."_

"Mornin' Rouge." Amy sighed.

"_Hey, hon! How you doin'?" _Rouge smiled from her end of the call.

"Great, thanks. Listen, it's been a while since we had a girly day, right? So, I was wondering if you wanted to come shopping."

"_Oh, totally! I thought you'd never ask, girl!" _Rouge sounded a tad too enthusiastic.

"Sure, it's good to know you're free. What time?"

"_Hm." _Rouge pondered. _"Well, hon… It's 11:00 now, so… Lunchtime? We can grab some lunch in town, that way."_

"Sounds good. See ya later, Rouge."

"_I can't wait. Bye for now, hon."_

Amy hung up, walked over to the window and stared out of it. She instantly thought of Sonic. _You've ruined my life… You've betrayed me… I can't trust you anymore. _She glared at the glass. _And so, with those reasons… I hate you._

_**At Sonic's House…**_

Sonic frowned as he heard a knock on his door. He was halfway through his workout, and he hated being interrupted at that time. Throwing the towel over his shoulders, he walked upstairs to answer the front door. As he opened it, he was greeted by a wall of camera flashes. He rolled his eyes, ran a hand through his quills and glared at the reporter as she smiled sweetly and held a microphone to him.

"Mr Hedgehog, a few questions, if you please." More camera flashes.

Sonic growled. "Get out of here," he stepped back and slammed the door on them. Shaking his head, Sonic made his way back downstairs to finish his workout.

"My life is so boring sometimes…" he shrugged. He finished with his weights and went back upstairs. "I'm so bored right now… Maybe I could go for a run." Sonic peeped out the window to make sure the media had gone. They had. Stepping outside, Sonic locked the door to his house and walked to the park to start his run. Little did he know it was the last run he would ever have.

**Me: Look, I know the Sonic bit was really short and boring, but I couldn't help it. I had more writers' block.**

**Shenzi: Just shows you how crappy she is at writing.**

**Me: Shut up, you. Anyway, in the next chapter, we have the girls' shopping trip! And the dramatic scene where Sonic is hurt… This is going to be a short story, just 5 chapters. But, it's my first one and I will be writing more, so don't get on my back.**

**Shenzi: She's trying to think of a polite way to say, "LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU PATHETIC SUCKERS!"**

**Me: No, I'm really not, I promise. She's jealous of all you lovely people.**

**Shenzi: Psh, I have a better life than them.**

**Me: ¬.¬ … Please don't take her the wrong way. I'm very grateful for you reading and sharing your opinions. Which reminds me… REVIEW!**

**Shenzi: READ and review.**

**Me: Thank you! Next chapter making an appearance… Soon!**


	4. 4 Shock and Remorse

_**4. Shock and Remorse**_

_**Sonic's P.O.V**_

I snatched my iPod up out of my pocket as I ran, and looked through the songs. I settled for one of my favorites, and smiled. It was 'What If' by Jason Derülo. I sang along as I zoomed past people on picnics. I smiled at them – they looked so happy. I saw two hedgehogs together, and that made me stop dead. They vaguely looked like me and Amy. Blue and pink. The female was nursing their baby in the buggy. I blinked slowly, and thought of Amy as the chorus of the song I was listening to popped up.

_But we can't… We can't tell… The future, no…_

_But that's just… The beauty of… The world we know…_

_So I'mma say doo, doo, duh doo, duh doo, duh doo… Baby, what if?_

_We all can say doo, doo, duh doo, duh doo, duh doo… Baby, what if?_

That could someday be and me and her. Well, no… It _would_ be me and her, if I hadn't opened my big mouth the previous night. I should've let her stay. But it was too late. My hands clenched into fists.

_Amy…_

I had to go and see her. I didn't care about anything else, I just had to go and see her. Bullets wouldn't stop me. _I need her, _I realised. _I need her more than anything in my life. She's the only thing keeping me alive. Without Amy… I'm nothing._ With no time to waste, I dashed over to the Mystic Ruins, where my little brother Tails would be, in his workshop. I needed to tell him about my decision first.

_**Tails' P.O.V**_

I had just finished tweaking the X Tornado, and now it was ready to be taken for a test flight. I took the red Chaos Emerald from my pocket, and popped it into the tray on the inside of the plane. It slipped in and the vehicle roared to life. I gave it a pat, smiling.

"Good job, but I'll take you for a spin later." That was when I heard the door swing open, and my favorite hedgehog stepped through, frowning. "Sonic, buddy!" I smiled at him. He didn't smile back, and I felt my face drop. "Something wrong?"

"It's Amy. I…" he drifted off.

"Getting a bit much for you, pal?"

"No… Nothing like that… It's… Okay, this is going to be hard to explain, so you better sit down. Just in case the shock is too much, y'know?"

"Uh… Sure," I was confused, but I sat down on the chair next to my plane.

"I see you've been working on the X Tornado… Good job," my blue brother said, while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What's the problem, Sonic?"

"Okay, about Amy… It's taken me ages to admit this to myself, but… Tails, I love her. And I need her. She's… Apart from you guys, she's the best thing in my life. Every time I look at her, I want to tell her. But I can't… I've been a coward all the years, but I can finally admit it to myself. Amy is the only thing I live for. I can't bear hurting her, and when I do, I know saying sorry isn't enough. She's done so much for me, and I long to repay her. But every time I get close to her, I chicken out. She's beautiful, and… Well… I can't live without her. If she was to walk out of my life, I would die. If she died, I would die too. I would die _for_ her, if the need ever arises. I feel so bad for all the times I've hurt her. I don't know how she brings herself to forgive me. She's just that kind of person, I guess. But, I would move Heaven and Earth for her. I would do anything – and I mean _anything_ – for her. So… I love her."

I think I was paralyzed. I just stared at Sonic blankly. He shifted uncomfortably.

"You understand, right?" he sounded anxious.

I got up and circled him, looking him over. Then, I shook my head and said, "Is this the Sonic I know? My big brother? Because I haven't seen this side of him before."

Sonic shrugged. "It's me… And I was just confessing my feelings."

I pointed at the door, smiling slightly. "You have a girl to win over. Go, now."

Sonic grinned at me and gave me a bear hug. "Thanks for understanding, lil' bro."

"Good luck!" I waved at him as he exited.

"Thanks!" he called back as he disappeared into the distance.

I sighed, shook my head, and went back to my plane. I smiled.

_**SONIC'S P.O.V.**_

I sped through Station Square, getting to Amy's apartment in a matter of seconds.

"Amy?" I called, knocking on the door. No answer. "Amy…? I know you're mad at me, but I have a lot of explaining to do… I can explain my behaviour last night… It was all a lie, I swear. Just let me in, and I can tell you properly." Still, no answer. "Amy…" I sighed and shook my head, turning round. That was when I faced the same robot I fought the previous night. I stepped back against the door, not scared, but unprepared. I saw the machine's arm swing towards me, and _that_ was when I pitched forward, unconscious.

_**AMY'S P.O.V.**_

Rouge was dragging me round the mall, literally. She had me hand and was pulling me into one shop after another, tugging me into the changing rooms to give an opinion on how she looked. Truthfully, she looked stunning in everything. Sometimes I wished I had the life of Rouge. Carefree, boys all begging after her, beautiful…

"Amy?" Rouge snapped me out of my thoughts. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for me to answer, obviously. I looked around – we were currently in a changing room. "Amy!"

"Huh? What?" I murmured, dazed.

"How do I look?" Rouge rolled her eyes. Normally, I would say she looked fine without looking at her. But this time, I did look – and she _did _look amazing. She wore a black jumpsuit with black high heeled knee boots and a black ribbon in her now waist-length hair. A wide black belt and studded fingerless gloves completed her look. My eyebrows rose.

"Please tell me that's your new outfit." I smirked.

Rouge giggled. "Nah, this is more… Formal." She went back inside and emerged in her normal jumpsuit, with a stack of dresses and yet _more_ jumpsuits. I followed her to the checkout and she paid with one of her 12 credit cards. Then she took my arm once again, and led me to a shoe shop. I woke up. I loved shoe shopping. Well, I was crazy about clothes shopping too, but today wasn't my day. I walked in enthusiastically, and Rouge smirked at me. "My, your mood's perked up!"

"Yeah!" I smiled and immediately ran to a shelf of red and white boots. I put my finger to my chin. "Hmmm… Which ones?" There were heeled boots, flat boots, pumped boots, pointed boots, rounded boots, square boots, and even furry boots!

"Oh, no you don't! You ditched that outfit _years_ ago!" Rouge sighed and pulled on my arm, an attempt to steer me away from the boots.

"But… But…" I pouted.

"Nuh-uh! I'm taking you over _here_." She veered me over to a rack of assorted black, pink, purple, blue, lime green, sunny yellow, brown, orange, red, white, silver, and gold boots. Some were heeled, some were flat. Some of them were a mixture of all those colors. Almost instantly, my hand reached for the pink leather, heeled boots. Rouge smacked my hand away. "Be adventurous for once in your life, Amy."

I sighed, and then my favorite song started to play. It was 'Love Like Woe' by The Ready Set. I sang my favorite part.

'_Cause I got some intuition, or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down._

_To counter this addiction, you got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

…_Could I say no? She's got a love like woe! (Woah, oh, ohh, ohh…)_

_Girl's got a love like woe! La da da… (Woah, oh, ohh, ohh…)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again!_

_Love so strong… (Woah, oh, ohh, ohh…)_

_Then you moved on… (Woah, oh, ohh, ohh…)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again!_

Rouge watched me as I sang happily.

They had a TV on in the shop, and it was showing the news. I wandered over. "Be right back Rouge, I just gotta see the latest news."

"Sure, hon."

I watched intently. The same reporter that was there all the time was standing outside the local hospital, a worried expression on her face.

'_Moments earlier, Sonic the Hedgehog was rushed to this hospital. Witnesses report that the very same robot he battled last night came back to take revenge. It seems Sonic didn't finish the robot properly. When Sonic was struck by the huge machine, it is said he was seen outside Miss Amy Rose's apartment, trying to apologise about something.'_

Amy froze.

'_We are not permitted to access this hospital and meet with Sonic, but it is said he was hurt so badly by this robot that he may only have a few minutes left to survive. Any friends of Sonic have been welcomed to go and share his last moments with them.' _The reporter paused. Then she started to say something more heartfelt. _'Sonic, we need you. You can't leave us like this. You have saved us all, and we need to give you something back. Please, survive this. If you can defeat Eggman, you can defeat anything. Please. Please, Sonic. Please be okay and please come back to us safely.' _

Everybody in the mall watched with breath held. There must've been a TV in every shop. Amy rushed over to Rouge, tears streaming down her face. "Rouge! Rouge, we've got to go and see him! WE HAVE TO! Please!"

Rouge nodded. "Of course, hon, I wouldn't miss this!" Picking up Amy, Rouge swooped out of the mall and flew to the hospital at top speed.

**Me: Drama, much?**

**Shenzi: Poor Sonic… He always has a hard time.**

**Me: Yeah, he's got it rough, poor guy.**

**Shenzi: Poor Amy… She must feel so heartbroken.**

**Me: Yeah, she always has these things happen to her.**

**Shenzi: Poor people of Station Square… Their hero is about to be taken from them.**

**Me: Yeah, the poor innocent people.**

**Shenzi: Poor Rouge… Having to carry all that fat weight and fly.**

**Me: Yeah, Amy's quite overweight.**

**Amy: WHAT? *chases Shenzi and Anna with Piko Piko Hammer***

**Me: READ! *runs screaming***

**Shenzi: AND REVIEW! *follows Anna and trips over her***

**Amy: *watches them fade into the distance, grinning* Thanks guys, read and review. I deserve sympathy from you, I'm losing my Sonikku… Anyway, R&R!**


	5. 5 Letting Go

_**5. Letting Go**_

_**AMY'S P.O.V.**_

As I flew through the air with Rouge carrying me kind of awkwardly, I thought of Sonic. _My _Sonic. Why hadn't I been there when he arrived? Why, out of my own stupidity, did I have to organize that stupid shopping trip for today? Why couldn't I have made it a few weeks later? A few _days_ later? Inside, I knew why – I pitied myself. I was selfish. I needed to cheer myself up, and I didn't care about anyone else until I did so.

Gentle arms shook me. "Amy, hon? We're here– Amy!"

I was instantly out of Rouge's arms and tearing down the road to the hospital. I rushed through the doors and pound my fist on the receptionist's desk. "Where can I find Sonic the Hedgehog?"

The receptionist tapped in a few keys. "His room is 308."

I sped off, dashing through halls and pushing past people, tears spilling from my eyes. I eventually reached room 308, and I burst through the doors yelling, "_**SONIC!**_"

What I saw made my breath catch in my throat. Sonic had blood all over him, with gashes on his head that had been poorly stitched up. He had wires all over him, which were connected to various machines. I looked at his blood pressure monitor – his heart rate was slow. Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze and Knuckles were beside his hospital bed. Cream was crying into Tails' shoulder, and he held her tightly as tears spilled down his cheeks as well. Silver had his head bowed and Blaze was leaning against him, looking away with her eyes tightly shut. The pain was clear on her face. Knuckles just shook his head, facing toward me. I heard Rouge enter behind me, and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Amy…" I stepped forward quickly, pushing Silver and Tails out the way. I collapsed onto Sonic's limp body, crying uncontrollably.

"Sonic! You can't leave me! Don't leave me! I'm nothing without you! Please! You better be listening to me!" I shouted, gripping his hand. It was lifeless.

Rouge dialled a few numbers on her cell phone and then held it to her ear. She hissed, "Shadow, get your dirty ass over here."

I heard their conversation as my chest heaved.

"_What happened?_"

"It's Sonic. He…" Rouge spoke quietly. "He only has a few minutes left."

"_I'll be right there._" A click signalled disconnection, and Rouge slipped her phone away.

"Sonic, I'm sorry!" I cried. "Sorry for all those times I was horrible – I should've listened!"

I sensed Shadow's presence. He came pretty quickly. But I didn't care about that. I only cared about one thing; Sonic. He was dying, I knew he was – yet I was too stubborn to actually believe it.

Tails spoke in a hush. "Guys… Let's give them some alone time." They all left, and it was just me and Sonic in the room. I took both of his hands and spoke between sobs.

"Sonic – I love you. I don't care about the world or myself, just about you. I've always loved you. I never stopped. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you earlier! I could never, never hate you Sonic. You are my life… All I care about is you being alive. Don't go… You can't leave me and Tails, or the rest of the gang! You can't leave Station Square… We can't live without you! If you go, evil will rise and nobody will be able to save us. What's the point of life without you! The city needs you! … I need you!" And with that, I leaned in and pressed my lips to Sonic's. Then I straightened and looked at the blood pressure machine again. Sonic flatlined – he was gone. I just spilled my feelings to him, while he was on his deathbed. Tears spilled down my cheeks even more, and I stepped out of the room. Everybody looked at me. Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cream. I mumbled. "He's in a better place now." And then I went home, feeling their eyes lingering on my back as I exited the hospital.

_**A Few Weeks Later…**_

The funeral came too quickly. As the casket was lowered, I stepped up in front and sang 'Immortality' by Celine Dion. Tears escaped my eyes again as I sang. Then I had to make a speech. I read it off a crumpled, tearstained piece of paper.

'_Sonic the Hedgehog was my friend. I always wished we could be more, though. Ever since that day he saved me on Little Planet, I fell for him. My love burned strong for him since then all the way until now. It still does. Sonic was known by many people – he saved their life. Rescuing us with his super speed, protecting us with his super strength, and caring for us with his super heart. I always wanted to give something back… But I couldn't. Nothing in the world I could ever give him, would match what he gave me. But now I can give him a small present… The smallest of things… Now he's… Somewhere better. Sonic, if you're watching down on us and listening to me, then I give you one thing; my eternal love. Treasure it and keep it forever.'_

After that, life was never the same. It was dull, with nothing happy. Every morning, I woke up to a gray sky, and gray personalities. The Sonic Freedom Fighters broke up, and Station Square became a corrupt city. I was clearing out all my stuff from my apartment one day, and found my old diary. I scanned all the old notes I had written about me and Sonic someday being together. I smiled faintly at all the little hearts I doodled around our names. I flipped right to the back to the diary, expecting it to be empty. There was one page left. I penned inside it:

_**April 3**__**rd**__**.**_

_**The Trouble of a Hedgehog Couple:**_

_**You get your heart broken too many times.**_

_**You lose someone unbelievably close to you.**_

And finally…

_**You become so lonely, life isn't worth living anymore.**_

I closed my diary and put it back in the trunk it was concealed in.

_**Minutes Later…**_

I arrived at the same cliff the battle had occurred 2 nights ago. I picked up the trunk with the diary inside and threw it over the edge. It would sink to the bottom of the ocean never to be found. Soon after, I looked at the sky and muttered.

"The Trouble of a Hedgehog Couple. You get your heart broken too many times… You lose someone unbelievably close to you…" I took a breath. "You become so lonely, life isn't worth living anymore."

I stepped to the end of the cliff, until my toes were totally off the edge. I glanced down at the water – it was raging and crashing against the rocks. I looked at the sky once more, and smiled.

I took one more step out – and the rest was silence.

**Me: There you have it. My story. A bit bad at the ending, but I thought it made the story effective.**

**Shenzi: It did.**

**Me: Tell me your thoughts and what you think of my stories, because if you do, I might write more!**

**Shenzi: Happier ones!**

**Me: Yup! R&R! Thanks. Oh, by the way… I don't own any of the characters. Just the story. And Shenzi.**

**Shenzi: Read and Review.**

**Me: Bye.**


End file.
